


Alone with My Secret, I Covet My Weakness

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kaiba Seto, Consensual Underage Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious consent due to victim's unconditional loyalty to the person demanding sex, M/M, Mokuba tops Seto, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Past Underage Sex, Victim thinks they can't say no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Seto can't come to terms with how much he cares and loves Mokuba, nor can he admit to how much his past haunts him.





	Alone with My Secret, I Covet My Weakness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



> Past mentions of underage noncon between Gouzaburou and Seto alluded to. Dubious consent between Mokuba and Seto. (More dubious as to Seto consenting.)

“Seto…” Mokuba started, his voice soft, quiet; Seto felt his back straighten immediately, recognizing that tone. 

He turned to face his little brother, stiff, on edge, and just as he thought, Seto saw that Mokuba’s cheeks were flushed, his long lashes downcast as he looked down at the plush carpet of his home office. 

“Yes, Mokuba?” he asked, swallowing hard; he knew what his brother wanted, but he had to inquire anyway. 

“Do… Do you think we could…?” Mokuba asked, lifting his chin slowly until they were making eye contact, Seto trapped and unable to look away from those big, dark eyes. 

“Mokuba…” Seto started, trying not to sound irritated, wanting to let his little brother down easy, but the tears were already starting to form in the corners of those dark, grey-purple eyes, Seto’s gut churning. 

“Seto!” Mokuba’s countenance changed in a snap, like it always did when Seto didn't give in immediately. Mokuba didn’t understand, he couldn’t possibly understand and Seto knew that, but he had to keep _that_ secret, he had to protect Mokuba from the darkness that surrounded Seto. 

“Mokuba, please…” Seto started, his voice barely above a whisper. He tried to be strong, Seto was trying to do the right thing, but he ached to be with Mokuba, to give in, to give them what they both wanted… But they were getting older now and Seto was only thinking of Mokuba’s best interests, his future. He had tried to direct Mokuba’s affections to others his own age, boy, girl, he didn’t really care, he just… 

He just didn’t wish to ruin Mokuba with his own sick taint. Seto didn’t want to become a monster, like Gouzaburou had been. To trap Mokuba, give him no way out, no choices… Seto couldn’t do that to Mokuba. 

“Seto! This isn’t fair! You _always _do this to me anymore!” He was angry and Seto knew Mokuba had every right to be, this drifting distance in their relationship for seemingly no reason. “I’m almost 15! Why are you doing this to me now that I’m getting older?! You never had a problem before!”__

__“Mokuba, please…” Seto sighed, looking away; he couldn’t stand upsetting his brother, he couldn’t stand being subjected to his anger, anxiety weighing heavy in his gut. “I know…” And Mokuba was right, Seto never… Seto had never had a problem with being intimate, being close with Mokuba in _that_ way before, for all the years they had explored and touched and… _ _

__Seto felt his face getting hot, felt his blood rushing to his groin. He had found comfort with Mokuba, safety. But now, he was faced with the challenge of giving up his own comfort to allow Mokuba the freedom to grow on his own._ _

__A plump bottom lip was stuck out, quivering as Seto tried to run away from his responsibilities to Mokuba, his commitment to his little brother._ _

__“Mokuba…” he whispered. Seto tried to be strong, but he was weak, so very, very weak when he was faced with disappointing his little brother. It was Mokuba’s love and affection that he coveted above all else and yet, he was trying to push them apart._ _

__“Seto…” Mokuba’s voice broke away, faded off. Seto’s heart clenched, his fingers trembled and he was at a loss, unsure of what he should do as the dread knotted in his stomach._ _

__Afraid… Fear. It was not a familiar thing to Seto and it was only Mokuba that could ever cause him to hesitate, to make him question himself. He feared losing Mokuba, he feared Mokuba losing interest in him, and so, he had tried to be the one to push away first, under the guise of doing what was right for his little brother._ _

__“Mokuba, please, I…” He wanted to reach out, to comfort but… Was that really for the best? He was trying to let go of Mokuba, to let him be free to choose someone better suited to him…_ _

__“Seto, don’t you…” Mokuba’s voice broke with a sob and Seto’s heart ached at the sound. “Don’t you _like_ me anymore…?” _ _

__Shock shot through Seto, his vision swirling. He was at a loss for words; intimacy and closeness were never things that he excelled at. “That… Mokuba, please—”_ _

__“Then _why_ , Seto?!” Mokuba cut him off and Seto was too sluggish to do more than listen, unable do anything but to watch his brother’s big dark eyes well with tears. “Why won’t you touch me anymore…” _ _

__“Mokie…” Seto’s fingers felt numb, his arms heavy and heart racing as he sat in his chair, unable to move away from his desk. He couldn’t even comfort his little brother, due to his own weakness, his shortcomings as Mokuba’s older brother._ _

__“Don’t… Don’t you love me anymore, big brother…?”_ _

__“M-Mokuba…” But Seto was still powerless to move, conflicted; to do what was best for Mokuba’s future, or to give into both of their desires and…_ _

__Mokuba was sliding off the leather couch and Seto’s breath hitched as he watched his brother walk on his knees, moving toward him. “Please, big brother…? Can’t we just…” Tears stained his cheeks and Seto’s knuckles were white as he fisted his pant legs, just above his knees._ _

__To give in, or remain strong?_ _

__“Seto…” Mokuba sobbed, he shuddered, placing his cold, trembling fingers over Seto’s, sitting himself between Seto’s parted knees, nudging his way in. “Please? Don’t you… Don’t you want to touch me, anymore?” he said again and Seto didn’t even have the dignity to look away._ _

__“Mokuba…” Seto repeated, still frozen, breath coming in strained gasps as Mokuba’s fingers skirted up his thighs, brushing him through his slacks. Mokuba’s cheeks flushed as he felt that Seto was hard and Seto knew that his resolve was slipping. It was rarely in his nature to do the right thing. Seto was self-serving, indulgent of his own whims. Greedy._ _

__Mokuba smiled, eyes crinkling and pushing out another tear or two. “You _do_ still want me…” His laugh filled Seto with joy and… dread. Dread at how much he wanted to keep all of that laughter to himself, to keep Mokuba entirely for him, possess him in the most selfish ways possible. _ _

__“Mokuba…” The name fell over his lips, slipped over his tongue and how Seto wanted nothing more than to say _Mokuba, Mokuba, Mokuba_ over and over again, in the breathiest of voices, when he was exhausted and could only collapse on top of him. _ _

__“I love when you say my name, Seto…” he giggled, and Seto groaned, finally looking away as strong fingers spread his knees wider, forcing his legs open and Seto tried not to think about it, letting Mokuba palm over his trapped and hard cock. He was indulgent and selfish and greedy and he wanted this._ _

__He wanted his little brother’s mouth wrapped around his cock, but the very notion had him dreading what was to come. No matter how many years had passed, how many times Mokuba sucked him… No matter how long Gouzaburou had been dead, Seto could only think of his time spent on his knees, in this very office, doing the same thing Mokuba was eager to do and…_ _

__Seto let his head fall back with a moan, letting Mokuba have his way; he was powerless to resist his little brother. His fingers threaded through soft, thick black hair that was always a mess. Mokuba mouthed at him through his slacks and Seto had to keep from bucking his hips. He wanted this… Seto wanted this with Mokuba and Mokuba wasn’t being forced, no, not like Seto had been, but he knew he should have stopped it anyway. It was wrong and he knew it and…_ _

__He was weak, he was no match for his little brother._ _

__Fingers tugged at his belt, pulling the leather open with soft clicking and clanking, his zipper parting a moment after. Seto opened one eye, feeling his face hot and flushed as he watched Mokuba popping the button, peeling the slacks down so he could have access. “Please, Seto?” Mokuba’s dark eyes were glazed over, lips parted and glistening. “Can I please, big brother?” Mokuba asked, but it wasn’t for permission, not anymore and Seto could feel the demanding undercurrent in his brother’s tone._ _

__Seto’s only response was to lift his hips so Mokuba could pull his slacks down and free his cock. The air was cool against him and he gasped, his thighs perspiring, his knees shaking as he fought against the weight of them. He couldn’t coordinate and Mokuba dug his fingers into his thighs, pushing them wide apart, welcoming himself between Seto’s legs as he mouthed over Seto’s straining erection, lapping at his balls._ _

__“Mokuba…” he gasped out, unable to look down, unable to see the face of the one that he loved so much with his dusky cheeks and dark eyes, about to wrap his mouth around Seto’s cock._ _

__How he wished he could keep Mokuba locked away forever, to keep him all to himself…_ _

__He wished even more for the strength to push Mokuba away, to sever their perverse relationship._ _

__But Seto was weak._ _

__Mokuba’s hair was soft between his fingers, untangling easily as he combed through, nails gentle against his brother’s scalp until he came to fist a handful of black hair at the base of Mokuba’s skull. Seto forced himself to look down at him, his brother’s mouth open, tongue out and cheeks flushed, Seto’s cock in both of his hands, waiting._ _

__Another chance to push away, to do the right thing… To truly do right by Mokuba and end their perverse relationship…_ _

__But Seto was weak._ _

__Seto swallowed hard, ignoring old memories as he pulled Mokuba back and watched those dark eyes shimmer in the light, on the verge of tears, but he could not make his little brother cry any longer, at least, not from the sorrow of rejection. He brought Mokuba forward, pushing his hands away so Seto could grip the base of his cock himself, angling himself as Mokuba’s mouth wrapped around the head of his cock, lapping over the foreskin._ _

__Seto was weak and the very notion of _weakness_ reviled him, made him feel disgusting, powerless, but for Mokuba… _ _

__For Mokuba, he would tolerate it. For Mokuba, he would be weak._ _

__He groaned, Mokuba pushing himself up, so that he could swallow more of Seto, and Seto let him, watching as his little brother took half of him before bobbing back up, pulling his foreskin down, exposing the sensitive head. Mokuba teased around him, swirling his tongue over the head, lapping at his precum and Seto knew he wouldn’t last long, that he couldn’t last long; too much time had passed since they last had lain with one another in Seto’s attempt to free Mokuba from his dark, vile taint._ _

__Fingers dug into Seto’s thighs, hard enough to leave bruises; Mokuba was getting stronger and that worried Seto. He was gasping, fighting not to push Mokuba down on his cock, fighting to keep his hips still, the pain from Mokuba’s finger digging into him, distracting him, making it harder to concentrate on letting Mokuba have control of this. He hated when he lost control, forced Mokuba down, made him choke and gag, but oh, the thought of that had his sac drawing up tight, his cock throbbing._ _

__“B-brother…” Mokuba pulled off with a soft sigh, smiling. “Let me?” He took his fingers from leaving bruises, brushing Seto’s hand away and gripping him at the base of his cock before he stuck his tongue out and went back to mouthing him, swirling around the tip before sucking hard, sucking out the last shreds of Seto’s concentration and control._ _

__Teeth grazed him and Seto’s body felt like a tight coil, his head tossed back as he tried to hold out for just a moment more. Mokuba was too good at this anymore, swirling, sucking, knowing how to twist his hand down Seto’s cock, knowing how much pressure to use, knowing what spots to tease mercilessly._ _

__“Mokuba!” Seto gasped out, his gut clenching already, a tight knot forming and he couldn’t believe that he was already about to blow, both hands fisting in Mokuba’s thick hair. Mokuba knew him so well, too, opening his mouth, taking his hands away and placing them on the tops of Seto’s thighs again, eyes open, watering, but ready and Seto was groaning, moaning out as he let his hips snap up into his little brother’s mouth, over and over, using him._ _

__Mokuba moaned back in turn, moaned around Seto’s cock in his mouth forcing its way down his throat and Seto eyes were rolling in the back of his head, one last sharp jerk of his hips, one more thrust as he pushed Mokuba down, using his strength to keep him there as he ground against him, cumming hard and breathless._ _

__But Mokuba wasn’t so young anymore, coming into his own strength and he pushed himself back up, strong fingers digging into Seto’s thighs to leave more bruises, teasing at the head of Seto’s cock with his wicked tongue, suckling and moaning and making a show of himself. Dark eyes, glazed over, fluttering open and shut as that mouth worked his cock and Seto was groaning loudly, unable to contain himself when Mokuba was on him like this, intent to drive him mad._ _

__Mokuba was milking him, hands on his cock jerking and pulling at his length, one hand fondling his sac and Seto groaned again, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes as he was overwhelmed and pushed too far. Teeth scraped along him and he was bucking, too sensitive, too vulnerable._ _

__"M-Mokuba, that's enough!" Seto had to pull him off, pulling him by the hair until a loud pop sounded in his office, following by Mokuba's soft panting. Seto couldn't even open his eyes, and Mokuba kept his hands around him, still jerking his cock, still pulling more cum out of him and he heard Mokuba gasp softly and forced one eye open, to see sticky white running down his cheeks. "Oh Mokuba..."_ _

__Seto was done, he was boneless and too relaxed, slumping in his chair, his fingers falling out of Mokuba's hair as he sat there, breathing hard, letting his brother tease him and drive him to the edge. "Mokuba... please, please no more, let me rest..." He had to beg, he had to beg his brother to stop touching him, if only so he could regain himself so they could touch more._ _

__Mokuba giggled, his voice getting deeper now, cracking often and Seto had to wonder what he would sound like, look like in a few years._ _

__And he wanted that all to himself, to keep Mokuba all to himself._ _

__Gentle hands were pushing him back into his slacks, tugging up the waistband and Seto was useless to help, his thighs still quaking and he had no coordination to call his own. Mokuba didn't seem to care, crawling on top of him, into his lap. Seto couldn't even wrap an arm around him, to keep him close, to keep him steady, he could only take the soft kisses peppered along his jaw until they were kissing. Seto was the first to open his mouth, letting Mokuba dictate the kiss, tasting himself on Mokuba’s tongue, and how Mokuba had become so much more dominant as of late..._ _

__It both thrilled and terrified Seto._ _

__His little brother was becoming stronger now, using that strength on Seto, coming into his physicality. Seto moaned into Mokuba's mouth, regaining his own strength again, wrapping an arm around his waist, dancing this fingers along Mokuba's jaw as they continued to kiss. Something hard was pressing against Seto's abdomen and he figured Mokuba most have been hard, but Mokuba would rarely push him to return the favour quickly, opting to let Seto take his time, to let Seto be gentle, but…_ _

__"Mokuba..." Seto broke the kiss, whispering his brother's name as they rested their foreheads together. He sighed, Mokuba laughed and his decision was clear; he couldn't take away Mokuba's happiness. Mokuba... Mokuba would never be able to just move onto someone else, and Seto had to accept that._ _

__"Let's go to the bed, Mokuba," Seto whispered, shifting his legs and testing his strength; he wasn't sure he would be able to carry Mokuba around like he used to. Mokuba seemed to understand, nodding softly and sliding off his lap._ _

__Mokuba stood, waiting, cheeks flushed and Seto hesitated for a moment, his legs still shaking and Seto knew it wasn't just from his orgasm. The apprehension of knowing that if he took Mokuba to bed this time, there would be no more trying to break their relationship apart gave him pause._ _

__But he couldn't push Mokuba away anymore. They could never go back to being just brothers and Seto had to accept his responsibility for that._ _

__It might have been Mokuba that came to him first, years ago, and pushed for intimacy but... Seto was the one that gave in. Pushing Mokuba away had brought tears and... And Seto was never able to stand when his little brother cried._ _

__Mokuba was looking nervous again, that apprehension on his face and Seto smiled, drawing himself up from his chair. "Let's go, little brother."_ _

__He held out his hand and Mokuba took it with a smile, tugging him along and Seto was stiff and slow to respond, yanked hard; Mokuba was becoming stronger with each day. Now his brother was as tall as Seto's shoulders, though he figured Mokuba would still end up on the shorter side._ _

__Seto was leading them to his bedroom, insisting that they keep their rooms separate; he didn't want for the mansion staff to start rumours. It was troubling enough that Mokuba would still sneak into his room and... It was fine when Mokuba was younger, but..._ _

__Now he was getting older and Seto worried. He didn't want for Mokuba to face nasty words or snide looks._ _

__Seto tightened his grip on Mokuba's hand, so worried for his brother... Mokuba had been sneaking into Seto's bed, waiting for him to arrive for weeks now, and Seto was just trying to distance them, hoping Mokuba would be able to grow away from him and develop a relationship with someone else, but..._ _

__Seto was just a coward, often times slipping back to his office to sleep, when he saw Mokuba in his bed, sleeping, waiting. He was just afraid of hurting Mokuba and hoping that ignoring him would..._ _

__But all it did was make them both miserable around each other. Seto, tense from trying to push Mokuba away, but still trying to retain his affections, and Mokuba, reaching out for love, but being kept at arm's length._ _

__So foolish he was, to think that he could break their bond, no matter what his motives for doing so were. He and Mokuba were wound together, bound together._ _

__The door to his room creaked, setting him on edge all over again. Seto drew in a shaky breath, crossing the threshold with Mokuba at his side. He flicked the lights on and dimmed them while letting Mokuba shut the door, then they stood in front of each other, neither one sure what to do. Mokuba was blushing, and Seto was the first to act, running his knuckles down Mokuba's heated cheek, caressing, drawing them closer together._ _

__Seto leaned down to kiss Mokuba, making it quick and chaste before pulling away, leaving Mokuba hanging for more, pouting, sticking out his bottom lip._ _

__"Seto..." he whined and Seto could feel himself getting hard again._ _

__"I thought you wanted me to hurry?" he laughed, voice soft and then Mokuba’s face lit up; it almost broke Seto’s heart, the way Mokuba was wrapped around him._ _

__But Seto accepted his place, his responsibility to Mokuba. He smiled, but it felt hollow, watching Mokuba undressing hastily. He would have helped, but he needed the distance for himself. Seto needed to be able to pull away enough to gain back his control. Control that Mokuba has ripped from him and torn to shreds._ _

__Control that Seto had worked so hard to gain over the years, and to watch himself torn down so easily, by one person, no matter who they were..._ _

__Seto was captive to Mokuba._ _

__Mokuba was settling onto the bed, onto his back with his legs open, inviting. He was certainly getting older, no longer that tiny kid he used to be, so small, so easy to pick on him... Seto shrugged off his clothes, letting them fall to the floor in a mess, pulling out a bottle from the dresser before he joined Mokuba on the bed._ _

__This part was easy, this part Seto knew quite well, how to touch Mokuba, how to caress him and kiss him and soon he was laying over him, hot and flushed himself as he pulled back from a hard kiss, a string of saliva connecting them. Seto grinned, nuzzling at Mokuba's neck, taking in his scent, content to just explore him, it had been so long, after all._ _

__But Mokuba had different ideas, his cock straining and Seto knew he was ignoring it but..._ _

__He had always preferred when they were gentle with each other, he preferred the times when they would just kiss with heavy petting, no intentions of going further, no need for sexual intimacy._ _

__But Mokuba was getting older now, and he wanted new things, he wanted more than Seto was comfortable to give him. He gave in all the same, letting himself be pushed down by Mokuba's insistent hands._ _

__When had his little brother gotten so strong...?_ _

__Seto sighed to himself, resting his check near Mokuba's groin, just caressing and massaging over his thighs, musing at how much thicker his legs were, how much more powerful he was becoming. He knew that Mokuba wouldn't let him linger much longer, and so with a huff, more to himself than at Mokuba, he flicked open the bottle of lube, settling on his knees between Mokuba's thighs, warming the slick between his fingers before he started prodding at his hole, testing, pushing, coating him thoroughly before he pushed a finger in._ _

__Mokuba was tight, but then, he was always tight. They did this so rarely, full on penetrative sex. Seto could usually satisfy Mokuba with his mouth and his fingers, but tonight was different, and he knew that if he didn't intend to fully take his brother, there would be hell to pay. There would be tears and accusations and..._ _

__Seto's heart couldn't take it, he couldn't take the risk of rejection. No matter how badly he may have wanted for Mokuba to find someone his own age, Seto didn't think he could truly allow it. He would interfere, he would drag Mokuba back to him. Mokuba belonged to him..._ _

__But sex was something that Seto..._ _

__Sex was something that Seto had never been comfortable with, but he couldn't tell Mokuba that. He couldn't tell Mokuba the reasons why he cringed and flinched when Mokuba would touch him suddenly in the night. Mokuba never seemed to notice, he never seemed to quite get that it was because he was being touched in that way..._ _

__Even the night that Mokuba had first initiated things, pushed Seto into intimacy. It started with kisses and Seto found himself frozen, unsure what to do. But, kissing Mokuba didn't..._ _

__Kissing Mokuba didn't make him feel dirty like when Gouzaburou would touch him, when Gouzaburou would force his mouth open. Seto had wanted to reciprocate with Mokuba._ _

__But they were getting older, and, above all else, Seto feared he would become like that monster that preyed upon him for years..._ _

__And he couldn't let Mokuba know, he couldn't force Mokuba to live with such knowledge; Seto had to live alone in his secret._ _

__Seto swallowed hard, forcing himself back to the now, forcing away all the thoughts that had tortured him for years. Mokuba... Mokuba was good. Seto loved Mokuba and... And he tried so hard to convince himself that he was different, but Seto was no fool. He knew he was more like his adoptive father than he wished to be._ _

__But then, Gouzaburou never even cared for his own son, Noah. Seto cared about Mokuba above everything else._ _

__He cared about Mokuba. That was the difference._ _

__Seto pushed in a second finger, sliding them in and out slowly and Mokuba was moaning, panting softly, his hands fisted in the bedding. Mokuba was... Mokuba was everything to Seto._ _

__Mokuba arched his back, gasping softly as Seto's fingers hit the spot that drove him wild. "Th-there! Right there!"_ _

__Seto pulled his fingers out and Mokuba whined. "Hush, Mokuba... You'll get what you want." Seto poured more lube over his fingers, warming it hastily before he stuck two back in and added a third. "There..." Seto leaned over him, pressing his hard cock into Mokuba's thigh, grinding against him, bending down so that they could kiss._ _

__Mokuba moaned against his mouth, both hands fisting through his hair, kissing and bucking and groaning. Mokuba broke the kiss, looking up at him with dazed and glazed over eyes. "S-Seto, c'mon..."_ _

__Seto swallowed hard, he usually knew what that meant and it had always been one thing to let Mokuba suck him off, but for Seto to use his mouth on Mokuba was still... It was still something he struggled with, even after all the years they had been with each other._ _

__“Seto… C’mon… I always suck you off, why don’t you ever…?” Mokuba trailed off with a groan and Seto tried to not let the words affect him. There were enough knots churning over in his gut as it was. “B-big brother… I really like it when you use your mouth on me…”_ _

__Seto sucked in a harsh breath, but he still wasn’t prepared to do that, but then the fingers wound through his hair were turning rough, pulling, yanking him. Seto hissed, but he didn’t try to resist, not really, he let himself be forced down until he was nuzzling Mokuba’s cock. “M-Mokuba, please…”_ _

__“Seto!” he called out, his grip tightening._ _

__Seto's breath hitched, he could have shaken Mokuba off of him, but what was the point? He would only disappoint him, he would only make him angry and... Seto just wanted to please Mokuba._ _

__"Don't... Don't you want to make me feel good, Seto...?" Mokuba's voice stuttered, stalled, the threat of tears beneath it and Seto was letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding._ _

__"Of course, Mokuba..." Seto said, his eyes shut in defeat and he felt Mokuba's grip loosening. He opened his eyes, lifting head up and looking Mokuba over. He thrust his fingers in hard, twisting them around for a moment before he got into a better position, spreading his thighs wide apart so he could brace himself, keeping his fingers buried deep inside of Mokuba. With his free hand, he took Mokuba's cock, jerking him a few times, but that only earned him a frustrated groan; Seto knew that is not what Mokuba was after._ _

__He smiled to himself, rueful, and then opened his mouth and sucked his brother down, swallowing him down to the root, his nose tickled by Mokuba's short hairs. He bobbed his head, he thrusted his fingers and Mokuba was gasping, groaning, his thighs trembling. It wouldn't be long, not with the way that Mokuba was clenching around his fingers. He groaned, trying not to think, just trying to give his little brother pleasure, but then he was being pushed down, gagged, Mokuba thrusting up into his mouth and Seto had to pull his fingers out, startled, unable to do anything else but brace himself as Mokuba used him without warning, gasping softly, panting, groaning._ _

__Seto was fighting to breathe and Mokuba was just lost to his own pleasure. It wasn't Mokuba's fault, but he felt sick to his stomach and it took everything he had to not be sick over the both of them, taking Mokuba, sucking him and trying his best to use his tongue to drive Mokuba over the edge, if for no other reason than so it would stop._ _

__Mokuba cried out, his hands tight in Seto's hair, holding him down and bucking up, hard. Seto gagged, he tried not to, but he couldn't help it, Mokuba's cock jabbing him in the back of the throat and then he felt it, the gush of hot fluid, salty, bitter. Seto swallowed it down as quickly as he could, never one to enjoy the taste, swallowing it all away, making it disappear like the unease and anxiety he was feeling right now._ _

__Mokuba collapsed back against the bed, boneless, gasping and laughing softly. At least Mokuba enjoyed himself. Seto coughed, wiping his chin on the back of his wrist. He hated using his mouth on Mokuba, it always made him so uneasy and so ill afterward and... And he couldn't possibly take that away from Mokuba, not when Seto knew how much he liked Mokuba’s mouth on him. It would be selfish, it would be cruel to demand that Mokuba suck him, but Seto wasn't going to do it in return._ _

__For Mokuba, he would endure the discomfort, he would endure the onslaught of flashing memories, bad associations._ _

__For Mokuba, he would do anything._ _

__Seto tried to lay down next to his brother, but Mokuba was getting upset already. "S-Seto... I, I want more than that..."_ _

__He figured that Mokuba wasn't finished, and really, neither was Seto. He was hard, he was aching. He wanted more, but he figured that what would have been satisfying for Seto probably wouldn't have been good enough for Mokuba. "I know, Mokuba... Just relax for a moment, and then we can--"_ _

__"No!" Mokuba cut him off. "You always say that, then you fall asleep or won't... You won't fuck me! Why won't you just fuck me, Seto?!"_ _

__Seto rested on his knees, between Mokuba's legs, trying not to lose his composure. It wasn't Mokuba's fault that he was confused like this... "Hush, Mokuba..."_ _

__But Mokuba wasn't about to be soothed. "No! I know you want it too, look at your cock! You can't tell me you don't want _this_." Seto gasped as he watched Mokuba fingering himself, pushing his fingers in fast and hard, making himself moan, making himself sore and raw and Seto had to pull Mokuba’s hands away from himself, lest he really make it so that Seto couldn't take him. _ _

__"Mokuba..." But the tears were starting already and Seto sighed, uneasy. He picked up the bottle of lube and poured it over his hand again, coating his cock, giving himself a few jerks, hesitating, but Mokuba was up on his elbows, ready to pounce and Seto knew that if he let Mokuba pin him this time, if he let Mokuba fuck himself again, his little brother would only hurt himself. It was better if Seto directed things._ _

__He pushed two fingers inside of Mokuba, testing his readiness, lingering longer than he really needed, but he just wanted whatever moments he could steal to calm himself. With a hard swallow, he was lining his cock up with Mokuba's entrance, letting out a shaky breath before he pushed forward, meeting resistance, always so much resistance from his brother who fought and cried and begged him to fuck him, and yet, his body still resisted the intrusion._ _

__Mokuba gasped out, in pain, startled, like he always was. Seto wanted to stop, but Mokuba would only get angry at him and pin him down again, forcing his cock in again, making himself bleed and... And Seto didn't want a repeat of that. Seto steadied himself, regripping his cock pushing forward, hard, and finally there was give and he was inching in. Mokuba cried out, collapsing back onto the bed, fisting the sheets with white knuckles and Seto was biting his lip, hissing through his teeth as he fought to keep from sinking and pushing in too quickly, to keep from hurting Mokuba anymore than he already was._ _

__When he finally bottomed out inside of Mokuba he rested himself on his forearms over Mokuba, shaky, breathing hard, trying to keep his hips still as Mokuba shuddered and grew hard again, that much he could feel at least._ _

__"S-Seto... Aungh! You're so big!"_ _

__"Shhh..." Seto tried to soothe him, caressing his face, soothing away whatever he could. "Relax, Mokuba... Relax for me." They started kissing again, anything to distract Mokuba from his pain. Seto reached down, jerking Mokuba's cock back into full hardness, pulling his foreskin down to tease at the head before rolling it back up, jerking him a few more times._ _

__Mokuba pulled him back down for a kiss and Seto let him dominate, let him test and tease and prod at him as Seto drew his hips back, pushing in slowly, so slowly. It was driving him mad and Seto moaned, he wanted to push in, to take Mokuba hard and fast, but he had to refrain, he had to keep himself steady, he had to let Mokuba adjust and relax._ _

__But oh, how he just wished to pull his hips back and thrust in, over and over and over again until they were both panting and crying out and unable to move for minutes, hours, Seto didn't care. He just wanted to be with Mokuba, always._ _

__To keep Mokuba close to him, to possess him in this way..._ _

__Seto groaned, his cock throbbing, and he was pulling back, pushing in again. Mokuba cried out softly, digging his blunt nails into Seto's shoulders with both hands. Seto cooed at him, hushed him and whispered sweet nothings as he ground into Mokuba, ground against him as deep as he could get himself. "Relax for me, Mokuba..."_ _

__Mokuba cried softly. "S-Seto... It's been too long, I..." And Mokuba broke off with a groan, his hips bucking up to meet Seto's. It had been too long, and he knew that it was a lot for Mokuba to adjust to, even when they had been intimate with each other on a regular basis, but after months of abstaining... Poor Mokuba..._ _

__But Seto couldn't pull himself out of Mokuba now no matter how much he knew he should. The hurt and pain it would cause Mokuba emotionally was nothing compared to the burn and stretch his little brother was feeling now. Mokuba would adjust, Seto just had to be gentle in the meantime._ _

__Mokuba's fingers skittered down Seto's shoulder, past his nipple and Seto could feel that Mokuba was touching himself, jerking his cock and finally, he started to feel Mokuba loosening for him, allowing his cock to slip in and out more easily. They were both groaning and Seto let his head drop down to Mokuba's shoulders, his hips moving on their own, pulled into Mokuba's warmth, his heat, but he was impatient, widthdrawing so he could plunge in again, building up a steady rhythm._ _

__"S-Seto!" Mokuba called out and Seto forced himself to raise his head, to look into Mokuba's big dark eyes._ _

__"What do you need, Mokuba?" They were both breathing hard and Mokuba's cheeks were as flushed as Seto's felt, the air between them hot and sticky._ _

__"M-more, c'mon, don't... don't treat me like I'm gonna break or something, let me have it," he spoke with such conviction, no hesitation and Seto was sucking in air, but he couldn't even think, his hips already starting to move on their own accord._ _

__He feared that he would be orgasming all too soon again, none of his resistance there, none of his staying power. It was almost embarrassing that Kaiba Seto could blow his load after so little stimulation._ _

__The knot was forming in the pit of his gut and he was leaning back, knocking away Mokuba's hand to take up the task of jerking him off himself, his hips building up a faster pace, pushing into Mokuba now with so much more force, like he was pushing the air out of Mokuba's lungs, with the way Mokuba was gasping, over and over again, sheets fisted with white knuckles._ _

__"S-Seto, fuck me!" Mokuba asked, he demanded and Seto could only obey, letting his hips snap hard now. "I wanna cum with you!"_ _

__Seto groaned, he didn't know how close Mokuba was, but Mokuba was getting tight again and Seto had his teeth bared, gritting and grinding, his jaw aching and he just... he just wanted to hold out a little longer, to make his little brother orgasm, before Seto lost himself to his climax._ _

__But it was too late and he felt himself slipping, he felt himself losing and he was trying so hard, so hard to keep from cumming, driving into Mokuba as hard and fast as he could, doing everything he knew how to do to make Mokuba cum first, twisting his fist over Mokuba's cock, spitting in his hand to smear it over him, to lubricate his hand and Mokuba was arching, getting tighter, and tighter and tighter and Seto knew that Mokuba was close, but the tighter Mokuba got, the closer Seto was to..._ _

__Seto cried out first, losing himself, snapping his hips hard and fast into Mokuba, riding out his own orgasm and he knew he wasn't in any position to really pleasure Mokuba, but he could hope that he was still enjoying the thrashing mess that was Seto at the moment._ _

__“S-Seto! Wait, wait for me!”_ _

__Seto tried, but he couldn’t, he was cumming, letting out a strangled moan, trying to pleasure Mokuba, but he knew it was barely perfunctory at this point._ _

__“S-Seto!” Mokuba sounded frustrated, distressed and Seto finally snapped his hips one last time buried deep inside of Mokuba as he emptied himself out, his cock aching, his sac throbbing and he was trembling, gritting his teeth, digging his fingers into the bedding, Mokuba’s cock abandoned so Seto could keep himself upright._ _

__Mokuba was reaching between them, jerking himself, making breathy sounds and Seto felt his cock being milked as Mokuba clenched and unclenched around him. He would have thrusted, just to give Mokuba more stimulation, but his cock was already starting to soften and he would have just slipped out. All he could do was grind into Mokuba and hope that it was enough, but Mokuba’s frustrated noises told him it wasn’t._ _

__He couldn’t leave his little brother wanting, so he pulled out, Mokuba gasping, trying to grab him back, but Seto knew his cock was useless at this point for that. Seto got down, taking in a shaky breath before he wrapped his mouth around Mokuba’s cock again, shoving two fingers inside, playing with his cum as it dripped out, pushing it back into Mokuba, the room filling with indecent squelching noises._ _

__His throat was still sore from earlier, but he sucked Mokuba down anyway, bobbing his head hard and fast, his hand aching already as he twisted his fingers in and out of Mokuba. Fingers wrapped in his hair, pushing him down and Seto just allowed it, doing his best to open his throat, to take Mokuba and let him fuck his throat._ _

__He groaned hoping the vibrations would push Mokuba over the edge, but Mokuba was rougher this time, more desperate, his panting and gasping and groaning desperate and pleading and whining. Seto could tell he was close, but it wasn’t quite enough and Seto felt a knot of guilt forming in his gut, feeling bad that he couldn’t even fuck Mokuba properly, after abstaining for so long, and it was his own fault._ _

__Seto pushed a third finger in, stretching Mokuba and finally, finally finally, he was clenching down on Seto’s fingers, his thighs shaking and trembling, his cries a pitch higher and Seto could taste his spill. He tried to swallow it down, but he was pulling off, sputtering and coughing, letting the rest of Mokuba’s cum hit him in the face._ _

__He didn’t dare look at Mokuba after making such a mess of that, like an inexperienced teenager instead of the man he was._ _

__“S-Seto…” Mokuba didn’t sound any happier and Seto wiped the cum from his face before he looked at him and saw that clearly, this is not the sort of night Mokuba was thinking he would have. Seto felt awful, like a failure. “S-Seto… Come here…”_ _

__But Mokuba held his arms open and Seto fell into them, crushing his weight on top of him and just hiding his red face away as he listened to Mokuba’s rapidly beating heart. His jaw ached and he tried not to think about the taste in his mouth, breathing harshly letting Mokuba’s warmth comfort him, even if he felt sticky and hot and like it was all too much, but he buried himself into it all the more._ _

__Eventually it did become too much, for both of them and Seto let Mokuba push him off, rolling him aside and Seto was tired enough to not care. He wanted to pull the covers over them and just sleep. He didn’t want to deal with the mess or the shame, not right now. To sleep and regain his strength, his clarity of mind…_ _

__But Mokuba was moving again, sitting up and Seto forced his eyes to open, seeing Mokuba sitting on his legs, knees wide apart and Seto could see he was hard again. He tried not to groan, he tried not to look annoyed or tired, but…_ _

__“Seto…?” Mokuba’s voice was barely above a whisper, or maybe it was that Seto’s hearing was buzzing out, tiredness tugging at him even as he tried his best to remain conscious._ _

__“C’mere, Mokuba…” He just wanted to drag his brother near to him, to hold onto him and use his presence to block out all the nightmares he could feel tugging at his mind. But they weren’t nightmares, just memories…_ _

__But Mokuba didn’t move, he was biting his lip, chewing on it. “Seto… Can I… Can I fuck you?”_ _

__Seto drew in a sharp breath, swallowing hard, his head spinning all over. It… He wasn’t ready for this. He couldn’t even say anything, his throat running dry, as if he just swallowed ash, staring at Mokuba._ _

__"C'mon, Seto... I'm gonna be 15 in a few weeks. Don't... don't you think it's time that I got to... You know?"_ _

__Seto tried not to look terrified, he tried to calm his beating heart, but it was difficult. It was... It was only fair that Mokuba got to be the dominant partner, but Seto wasn't sure he could let go of his control enough to allow that. "Mokuba... Aren't you tired tonight? We can talk about this later..."_ _

__"No, no, no, no, no! You always, always, always say that, Seto! You always say that! Why do you always do this to me?!" Mokuba's anger was terrifying and Seto didn't really know how to respond._ _

__He could get angry in turn, he could grab his robe and storm out of his bedroom but... But then Mokuba would only be left sad and hurt and it would have been all Seto's fault and... And he couldn't stand to hurt his little brother. "Mokuba, please... Not tonight?"_ _

__Mokuba huffed, sitting on his knees, his cock hard again and Seto would have been more than happy to jerk him off, even suck him off, if it would make Mokuba feel better, but he just... He didn't have it in him to give up control and let Mokuba fuck him._ _

__"But, Seto... I really wanna try it..." And there they were, the tears, the sniffle._ _

__Seto felt a knot churning in his gut, but his cock twitched back to life and he cursed himself, cursed his nature. "Mokuba..."_ _

__Mokuba only smiled when he saw that Seto was getting hard again. "Aw c'mon... You know I won't hurt you! I know what I'm doing!"_ _

__Seto's breath caught in his throat, his lungs burned as he forgot how to breathe. That wasn't the problem. It wasn't whether Mokuba knew what he was doing or not, but how could Mokuba know that? It was Seto's own fault that Mokuba was ignorant, that Mokuba was unaware of how sex made Seto feel, even on the best of nights._ _

__But Mokuba didn't seem to notice how uncomfortable he was, smiling and moving forward, pushing Seto onto his back and he just let himself be pushed over. He could resist but..._ _

__His cock throbbed even as his breathing picked up, hitching and stalling and he was dizzy, breathing too quickly. Mokuba just giggled, the click of the lube bottle sounding distant, but then Seto felt the cool slickness against himself. "M-Mokuba!" Seto sat up, intent on stopping him, but then Mokuba was grabbing his wrist, pushing him back down again, holding his arm over his head with his free hand while the other teased at Seto's hole. He swallowed hard, his mind rushing. Everything felt like it was crashing down around him, and then he felt Mokuba's finger, no, fingers, pushing into him. Seto hissed, crying out as his head was thrown back._ _

__It had been too long... Seto never even touched himself like this, not since Gouzaburou was dead and gone._ _

__He tried not to push Mokuba away, but he was trying to sit up, trying to put a stop to this, and maybe, just maybe this is something they could explore, at a later time, but not now... Not when Seto was too confused, when his mind was fighting him and his body was telling him that he wanted this anyway._ _

__But, he couldn't move, not without using so much of his strength that he was going to hurt Mokuba. He tried not to panic, taking a deep breath, relaxing._ _

__Relaxing... Right..._ _

__If he just relaxed, it would be fine..._ _

__Mokuba wouldn't hurt him..._ _

__This... This wasn't going to be like with Gouzaburou._ _

__Seto swallowed hard and forced his legs apart, bringing them up to allow Mokuba more room. Just give in... It was so much easier when he gave in. Fighting only hurt himself, after all._ _

__Mokuba smiled. "See, big brother? I told you you'd like it..."_ _

__Seto tried not to grimace. He tried not to associate Mokuba with that man, but he was struggling. Struggling to keep his thoughts straight, struggling to keep from falling into the black hole that had sucked away whatever happiness was in him as a child._ _

__“Mokuba, wait…” He was testing Mokuba’s grasp, and it was no good, he was pinned down, by his own fear, but Mokuba’s increasing strength and…_ _

__Mokuba pushed in a third finger, or a fourth, he had no idea, he didn’t care, biting his lip to keep from crying out in pain. It was too much, too fast. Mokuba didn’t know what he was doing and… Seto pushed back all of his noises, fought to contain all of his pain as he let himself be stretched open with inexperienced fingers. He thought that, maybe, when he was ready, he would have taught Mokuba how to do this, but it was too late._ _

__Seto had been slow, he had been inactive, and now, he was being overtaken. He knew better than to let anyone else get the upper hand; he fought Kaiba Corp. being taken over constantly… He should have known better…_ _

__Gouzaburou would have been laughing at him, if he saw this, Seto overpowered by his little brother, unable to push him away and assert himself… Maybe Gouzaburou was right about him, that he was weak and useless, always after games instead of focusing._ _

__His breath hitched and Seto could feel Mokuba pulling his fingers out, Mokuba releasing his wrist and there was the click of the lube bottle again and Seto hoped that he used enough lube. He couldn’t move, however, he couldn’t see or guide Mokuba. Seto could only lay there, with his knees quaking, threatening to close on him._ _

__Mokuba was over him now and Seto tried to focus, he tried to move his arms, but he was numb. “Mokuba…” It probably sounded like permission, to Mokuba’s ears, but it was anything but, his voice hoarse, his throat dry._ _

__Seto forced himself to look between them, seeing Mokuba jerk his cock, spreading lube over himself and Seto was at least thankful for that. “You’re so hard, big brother…” Mokuba said, voice soft, his cheeks flushed and his eyes glazed over. He had no idea what he was doing and Seto was a useless teacher, always had been._ _

__Seto hissed as Mokuba touched him, jerking him and he would have been fine with that, were it not for the fear of what was to come. Would he tear, like he always did with Gouzaburou? Would he be left bleeding on the bed, alone, forced to comfort himself, or…_ _

__His mind was forced to stop as he felt the head of Mokuba’s cock nudging against him, pushing, prodding and then… Then he was slipping in and it was too fast, it was too much. Mokuba didn’t know what he was doing and Seto was arching off the bed, groaning as Mokuba pushed all the way inside of him in one hard stroke. His hole ached, clenching, twitching, tried to adjust, but he couldn’t help but react to the pain, all too familiar, even if it had been years. The memories were brought back fresh to the surface and…_ _

__And Mokuba wasn’t waiting and Seto was gasping, trying to push Mokuba away from him, but he was pinned, held down again, forced to take him, forced to take his pace that was too fast, too much too soon and Seto could only groan at him, as if in encouragement._ _

__“S-Seto… you’re so hot and tight and…” Mokuba was gasping, his hips snapping and he was so young, so inexperienced._ _

__And Seto liked it. The brutal pace. He was hard and hot and clenching, even as it burned, even as the head of Mokuba’s cock slipped and caught on his rim, pulling out too far, and he pushed in too hard, making Seto cry out, but he felt so close, the knot in his gut forming again. He had no staying power, even after the third time._ _

__“M-Mokuba!” Seto gasped out, arching more, letting himself be pinned and even as his mind tried to torture him with old, dried up memories, he was still on the verge of orgasm, fighting to get one wrist free and managing this time as he felt Mokuba’s hot panting breaths on his cheek, hunched over him, just letting his hips snap and thrust and push into him on their own, no coordination, no skill to be had._ _

__Seto grasped his cock at the base, hoping he could at least hold off his orgasm this time, but he didn’t think he could, even just Mokuba entering him was too much, almost enough to push him over the edge and as he started to jerk his cock, he felt himself losing again, gasping, breathy, and then he was jerking and straining against his own muscles, making strangled sounds as he came again, hard and fast and his mind was a wash of pleasure._ _

__Seto thought he might have passed out, but he had the vague sensation of Mokuba fucking into him, calling out his name over and over and over again until finally he pushed in one last final time, and collapsed on top of Seto._ _

__There was harsh breathing, his own, Mokuba’s both of theirs, he didn’t know and he didn’t care, just encircling his arms around Mokuba, grimacing as he felt his brother’s cock soften and slip out, followed by sticky, hot fluid. His hole was twitching, but he ignored it, holding Mokuba down to him, as if he were still small and tiny and all his to keep and hold onto._ _

__And Mokuba was. Mokuba was his and his alone._ _

__No one else could have Mokuba… and Seto would never give himself to anyone but Mokuba again._ _

__“Seto…” Mokuba yawned, snuggling against him, even if he couldn’t have been the most comfortable, he didn’t seem intent on moving at all. “Seto, I really liked that, did you?”_ _

__Seto never knew how to answer an honest question, but he could never lie to Mokuba, either… “Yeah, Mokuba…” Seto said, with tears stinging in the corners of his eyes. It was painful, but… For Mokuba, he could endure it._ _

__Mokuba make a pleased sound, squirming a bit on him. “I’m gonna head to sleep now, okay, big brother?”_ _

__“It’s all right, Mokuba…” Seto whispered into his little brother’s thick hair, feeling him settle down against him more, holding onto him tighter. Mokuba didn’t understand his words, if he did, he wouldn’t have been grinning against Seto’s chest but…_ _

__Seto would keep the darkness to himself, so that Mokuba could live in the light that Seto allowed._ _


End file.
